This study plans to 1) compare differences in antihypertensive response to propranolol versus labetalol, 2) compare racial differences in the antihypertensive responses to propranolol and labetalol in black and white hypertensive patients, 3) use blood pressure response and various other response measures to evaluate the role of alpha-receptor versus beta-receptors in racial response differences.